


Friendses? What are thoses?

by AlpacaSoon



Series: FEH Requests [7]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 04:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15088841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlpacaSoon/pseuds/AlpacaSoon
Summary: Masquerade balls had always fascinated Elise, which was why she was always so fascinated by heroes with masks. What kind of face were they hiding? What kind of cool backstory did they have? Where did they get their mask? It excited Elise to no end.





	Friendses? What are thoses?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



One of the most exciting moments in Elise’s life was being summoned to Askr. It was an entirely different world, one Elise had never expected. It had the sunlight of Hoshido yet the homeliness of Nohr. Although it was embroiled in war as well, Elise still found Askr beautiful and enticing. She also felt like she could actually help in the effort this time as well—instead of staying in the back as a healer, she could target enemies as an attacker.

So many heroes, so many she’d only heard about in stories! There was also the fact that this was an entirely different and new world, and the fact that they were also embroiled in a war. Elise felt like she could actually help though—instead of staying in the back and helping as a healer, she could target enemies as an attacker.

But the heroes. So many heroes, so many she'd only heard about in stories! The heroes were the defining part of it all. Especially those with masks.

Masquerade balls had always fascinated Elise, which was why she was always so fascinated by heroes with masks. What kind of face were they hiding? What kind of cool backstory did they have? Where did they get their mask? It excited Elise to no end.

The only part about it all was that the heroes wore their masks for a reason.

Marth refused to take off his mask, and spoke little. Gerome was bad-tempered and never took off his mask unless he was alone with a close friend or family. Bruno was out of the question. That left… Legion.

 

 

“Don’t go near him,” Xander had said though, brow furrowing even more, when Elise had brought up her interest. “He troubles me. Promise me, Elise.”

 

“Oh, darling, why would you want to go near a scary man like him?” Camilla had cooed, but the frigid look in her eyes stayed. “You don’t need to trouble yourself with the likes of him. Stay close to us, Elise.”

 

“Legion?” Leo had said. “Why on earth are you interested in him? He acts like a child, not to mention his grammar… He’s just plain creepy as well. Trust me, Elise. Don’t go near him.”

 

Even Corrin, the most open and accepting person Elise knew, had frowned. “Well, I understand your fascination, but why not talk to other masked heroes? Marth and Gerome are certainly interesting. You just need to get under their shell a little bit.”

 

But Elise didn’t want that. Part of the reason why she wanted to befriend Legion was because he seemed so… Lonely. Other heroes avoided him. Kiran was far too busy struggling against Muspel to talk to him. One day, Elise decided for herself. She had fought through part of one war and lived. Surely she could befriend a masked stranger! Squaring her shoulders, she marched up to the man.

 

* * *

 

“Hm?” Legion looked down to see a small girl walking towards him. “Who is youses?”

The girl folded her hands behind her back and gave him a sweet smile. “You’re name’s Legion, right?”

“Yes. That’s our nameses!”

“I’m Elise! Hey, why do you have a mask?”

Legion froze. Why did he have a mask? For a moment, his brain whirled, before he froze, a face appearing in his mind... One of a priestess-like figure, with purple hair and cold eyes. “It was given to us allses. For our jobses.”

“Oh, it was a gift? That’s nice!”

“Hm.” Legion began to speak again, to argue, before a voice suddenly called out, “Elise!”

Elise jumped, looking slightly frightened. “O-Oh no! That sounds like Xander. He’s going to be so mad if he finds me here! I gotta go! Bye bye, Legion!”

“Byes?”

 

* * *

 

“Legion! Hey, Legion!”

“Hm?” Legion looked down to see Elise again. She happily waved at him with one hand, then held out her other hand to show what she had.

“Look! I have a mask as well! Kiran found it and said I could borrow it! Here, let me show you something.” Elise put the mask on, then struck a pose. “I am the masked hero, Marth! I will change my fate! So, did you like it!”

“Uwee hee hee!” Legion clapped his hands in glee. “We enjoys it very much!”

“Here! You can try it on!” Whipping off the mask, Elise held it out to Legion, the smile still staying on her face.

"Want to see under the maskses, hmm? Well, not todays!”

“Huh? Ah, why?” Elise complained, but withdrew the mask, putting it back on.

“Only for allses our brothers!”

“Not for any friends?”

Legion froze, confusion registering in every single limb. “Friendses? Whats are thoses?”

“Well, it’s someone you play with and can talk easily to! Someone who doesn’t judge you and only wants the best for you! You know, like what I’m doing right now!”

“...We sees. Are we friendses now?”

“Only if the feelings are reciprocated!”

“Re—Recipro…?”

Elise laughed. “You don’t have to get it now. I know it’s a little confusing, to have a friend for the first time. Now, come on! Let’s go see the flowers in the garden!” She grabbed Legion’s hand and began to drag the man along. Legion obediently followed.

“Friendses… We get it now. Ha.” Under his mask, Legion smiled. “Happy… We are happy now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Joanne Tetch for this request! I'm not quite sure how well I did, but I hope this request was up to your standards. It was quite interesting to write! I quite like Elise's dynamic with all her siblings, and she's so nice, there is no way she can NOT be friends with every single other hero in Askr.
> 
> As always, if you liked it, feel free to leave kudos/comments!
> 
> If you want to request a fic, you can find the information here:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748498
> 
> Well then, have a great day/night!


End file.
